Bounty of Love
by Raining Eros
Summary: Ichigo Mommiya is a world renowned Thief, Ryou Shirogane was the billionaire bounty hunter after her. But what happens when the feline and the hunter meet when they’re not working? Read and review to find out. Ichigo x Ryou Fanfic.
1. Meet the Bounty and Hunter

**Bounty of Love**

Summary: Ichigo Mommiya is a world renowned Thief, Ryou Shirogane was the billionaire bounty hunter after. But what happens when the feline and the hunter meet when they're not working? Read and review to find out. Ichigo x Ryou Fanfic.

Disclaimer. I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew and I probably never will, but I do on this fanfic so don't steal it.

Authors Note: This is a different fanfic to my others; I decided to try something new. Please tell me what you think and also be rest assured that I am still going to write more like my others. Okay Bye.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A vase crashed against the wall across the apartment. The black cat watched sleepily as his red haired mistress went on in an uncharacteristic rampage. The beautiful yet dainty red haired continued to throw cheap ornamental pieces, hazel eyes flashing. Even in her rage she wouldn't throw an expensive piece of art. "DAMN Him!" Was all she could repeatedly shriek. Anger eventually spent she collapsed on the extremely comfortable couch along side her cat.

Sensing that his mistress needed to be comforted the cat climbed on top of his tiny mistress and lay there allowing her straying hand to pet and stroke him, calming him and herself. This had been happening quite often of late.

Ichigo Mommiya, beautiful, twenty year old, eligible heiress to Mommiya industries and world-renowned thief under the alias "Feline" was furious. This had evenings rampage had been brought on by none other than that pesky bounty hunter Ryou Shirogane. Oh how she wished that she could strangle that infuriating man. She knew all about him of course. After all she wasn't the youngest worldwide most wanted THIEF FOR NOTHING. Plus having connections in high places had helped. She had run a discreet back round check on him the first time that he hard almost foiled her plans while she was stealing the Tiramisu Crystal. She had found out that he was the best Bounty Hunter in the business. He was a multi billionaire already but was a person who loved a challenge and loved to work for him self, while running his dead familys, coincidentally, Security Software Business Empire he also followed his chosen career of being a bounty hunter. He had chosen this career because he obviously need no fixed income and the challenge of being a bounty Hunter had great appeal to him, he had worked his way to being the best in the business in less than three years, having started when he was twenty-two. His services were now always in demand as he had never yet lost a bounty. He was now twenty-five, remarkably young for such high accomplishments in his career. He was single, eligible, handsome, determined and an extremely large source of stress in her life. The man was a pain in the neck. He was also reputed to keep to himself, seldom dated, a somewhat emotionally withdrawn and known to be a killing force whether in argument, business agreement or prosecution of a bounty.

Six months before he was hired by the government to capture her, Feline. Feline was quite infamous. She was wanted worldwide. She had stolen several priceless gems, paintings, artefacts and other treasures. Most of these had been guarded by "Impenetrable" defence and security systems, she of course had proven that wrong. She had never left a witness or camera footage, she came in the night and took what she wanted, but everyone knew if it was she that had robbed them as she always left a kitty bell on a red ribbon with the clapper removed in the place of the stolen item. She also never left and DNA, fingerprints, tools or clues; making her impossible to find and increasing the fevered want to catch her. They only knew her alias name because she had left a note one time for them to find. They didn't even know for sure that she was female, but it was the general talk that she was. This was an extremely sore point for the authoritys as they being in majority male were ashamed to admit that they had been bested by a girl for several years now. She had shown up from nowhere.

She was also quite famous when she wasn't using her alias. She was the sole heiress to Mommiya industries. This was one of the biggest Business Empires in World technology, making her extremely rich and extremely eligible. She was known as the belle of the ball, she was renowned for her kind nature. She had been known to travel the world to help people in less fortunate conditions, make large donations to several charities and to be a person who one was immediately enchanted by the moment one set foot in her company. The young twenty year old was also famous for the air of mystery surrounding her past when she finished school at the age of sixteen she had disappeared for two years only reappearing on the social scene when she was nineteen. No one not even her parents knew where she had been for those two years, many had thought her dead, but when she had returned she had returned a changed mature and graceful women from the ditsy and often over cheerful girl that had left.

Anyway, Ryou Shirogane was eventually hired by the government to track down and bring into custody the infamous Feline. He of course being a person who couldn't resist a challenge had accepted the job immediately.

He was the first person to figure out that it wasn't the prize but the security Systems hat appealed to her. Of course this wasn't surprising that he was the first to figure it out as she often hit buildings with Shirogane Security Systems them being the top of the range and most advanced systems in the world. He had then tracked down the security systems and most likely targets for her to hit. The first time he had been right, for the first time in her career Feline had only narrowly escaped capture. She had also escaped him the next time while stealing the Isabella Diamond by leaping off the top floor of a twenty story building, Ryou hadn't even been sure that she had survived until the next heist. Since then he had shown up or been waiting for her at seven of her nine jobs. This was to many times for comfort as far as she was concerned. But tonight, tonight took the cake, it had been the closet to capture that she had ever been before.

He had been waiting when she had arrived at her new target. He had sat at a desk with the Shanghai Ornamental horse right in front of him. He didn't hear or see her arrive, she was extremely adept at blending into her surroundings. After a lot of patient work she eventually removed the ornament right fro in front of him without him noticing, unfortunately just after she ha stowed it away in her pouch the bell she had planned to leave had slipped from her fingers and alerted him to her presence and that she had taken the statue. His coming aware that she was there cause him to shoot at her, se had had to dodge several bullets, several of which had come close to hitting there targets. During this whole episode she hadn't said a thing but when she had fallen out the window she had screamed. She hadn't expected to reach it for another minute; she had planned to exit out of it anyway. Regaining her composure even though she was falling backwards from a twenty fifth floor of the owners business building, she had flipped her herself the right way up and the pulled a string, this released her air gliding parachute, she then escaped. When she landed in the park she had ran until she was absolutely she hadn't been followed and then returned to her penthouse apartment where she had changed for the Annual Charity Ball later and then had thrown her tantrum with her cat as audience.

Calm now Ichigo got up placed her cat back on his cushion and then got up to check her makeup, she then sat and waited for her escort for the ball to arrive.

"I don't believe it!" Ryou Shirogane yelled as he slammed his hand against the windowsill and placed his gun in his holster. He watched as the Feline hang-glided away. He then turned to wait for the owner of the horse to arrive, he wasn't looking forward to telling yet another owner tat their treasure had been stolen and that he had been unable to prevent it.

Later that evening while he was changing for some or other charity event he really couldn't be bothered Ryou was reflecting on that evening's earlier event. Keichierro his manservant, who was more a friend than anything else was trying to figure out what had put his employer in such a foul mood, Ryou had returned in a temper that evening far worse than any or his other reputed upsets. Eventually Keichierro summarised that the Feline must have eluded him once again. Ever since the Feline had outwitted the first Shirogane Security system his employer had watched the Felines movements, but now that he had been hired to track the feline down it had become an obsession for Ryou. He not only wanted to capture the Feline for the government but he also wanted to capture her to find out how had she passed through so many foolproof Shirogane Security Systems, it was a bow to his pride that she had considering that he had designed most of them himself.

He just couldn't figure it out. How had she done it? Sure she had gotten the goods that he was guarding in the past but tonight it should have been impossible. He ha had the Horse right in front of him; it had been there for several past nights. He hadn't even blinked he had watched the statue so well and yet she had retrieved the statue without him even noticing. He also couldn't understand how it was possible that after shooting three rounds of ammunition at her how he hadn't hit her even once. Then there had been her escape route, it had been brilliant as always, it was untraceable and it was silent so there was no way he could follow her.

The worst part of the evening by far though had been telling yet another owner that not only had the Shirogane Security System had failed to protect the treasure but Shirogane himself had been unable to apprehend the thief. On the other had though, there had been one positive event. He was now positive that he was searching for a woman. There was now mistaking the sound of a woman's voice then she shrieked, the Feline like so many suspected, was indeed female and she was by far the best thief in the business, of that he was not in doubt.

Coming out of hid deep thought, Ryou realized that he was ready for that evening's social event, not that he really wanted to go. 'Honestly' he thought, 'I would much rather be doing something constructive, like tracking down Felines most likely next target'. Resigned he then departed for the charities Dance, He only paused to watch the news and then to pick up his date for the night, she was one of his many admires. He braced himself for yet another boring event; little did he know that it would be a turning point in his investigation and his life.

Ichigo stifled yet another yawn. She was experiencing her first brief respite from the constant gossip and other talk that always seemed to surround her. True she loved talking to people and she was an extremely friendly person, but after her eventful start to the night she was already exhausted. She was starting to think of a good excuse ton leave early that wouldn't be considered insulting to the hosts when suddenly she caught sight of her escort for the night, Masaya Aoyamo, making his way towards her but then she saw who was following him, none other than Ryou Shirogane and escort. Her heart skipped a couple of beats, she had to force herself not to panic and run, instead she smoothed her dress and schooled her face into calm yet friendly appearance. Her heart still raced though, understandably of course, after all the last man on earth that she wanted to meet was making his way towards her and there was no way to avoid him.

Schooling herself to calm when Masaya eventually arrived with the brunette and Shirogane. Masaya made the necessary introductions and then engaged the brunette in a rather passionate conversation about the environment; it turned out they had met earlier that year at an environmental convention. Due to the exclusiveness of the conversation, to be polite that only left her the option of talking to the man who had shot at her only hours earlier, Mr Ryou Shirogane.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Authors note: Okay everyone. This is going to be my first chapter story so bear with me. I am actually quite trrifiedof tis as I have no clue how to do it. So I am learning.

Okay I wpuld also like to say that I want atleast five reviews. I need to know that people want me to continue this story because it is different to anything I have ever done.

I would also like to tell you that I had this story typed has a oneshota nd t was complete until a virus wipd ot my computer. So I will rewrite what I CAN REMEMBER , BUT ANY SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE APPRECIATED. Okay Bye'-'


	2. Bounty meets Hunter

Okay everyone here's the next chapter. I would lime to thank everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I won't be mentioning you all in name because I have already replied to you personally but I though an overall thank you was in order.

Okay next thing that I would like to say is that having lost the original copy of the story all suggestions for the plots are welcome. I would also like you to tell me whether you like or hate what I have written. This being my first chapter story I am unsure. I will try and update as often as possible but if I don't that is because I am really busy or my siblings won't get off the computer. So yeah.

As for the disclaimer, I have done one in the beginning of the story and utterly refuse to write it every time so I hope you will all understand about it.

Okay now that I have gotten all that out of my system I would like to announce that the second chapters up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Two: Bounty meets Hunter

Ryou Shirogane was bored. He hadn't wanted to come to this even t and he still didn't want to be there. He had been thinking about the Feline while his date for the night had chattered on about something unimportant when suddenly he noticed that her conversation had suddenly switched in audience from himself to another gentleman. Upon realizing this he saw that was none other than Masaya Aoyama. An old acquaintance, but not really known to him. He was just tuning in to their conversation when Masaya invited them to join his date and himself. Ryou consented purely out of lack for anything else to do. He would after all much prefer to be hunting Feline. Little did he know that he was going to be working without knowing it.

Ichigo had to use all her will power not to Ryou. Seriously, this man had shot at her not hours before and now she had t make polite conversation with him. This was going to be a long night. Turning towards him wit a slightly strained but otherwise gorgeous smile and began a conversation.

Ryou was busy planning his next move I the Feline case when he and his date arrived with Masaya at his own date. All thoughts of the Feline flew from his mind. He recognized the girl although they had never personally met. Little did he know. He required no introduction but was given one anyway by Masaya. He remained silent throughout it; during the introduction he couldn't help but stare at her. She was far more beautiful in person than in the many pictures of her, which appeared on the news, and in the papers. He had never actually met her but her reputation had reached even his ears and looking at her he was somehow sure that everything they said about her was true. He suddenly brought out of his thoughts when after seeing that his and her date had struck up conversation she turned to him and said, "Evening Mr. Shirogane, I see you are well deserving of your reputation. Please call me Ichigo."

The first thing that struck him was that her voice was cultured and fine, it almost sounded like the purr of a cat. The second was that he had had no idea that he had a reputation. Raising his eyebrow questioningly he asked," Reputation?" Ichigo laughed in genuine amusement. "Why Mr. Shirogane I do believe you have no idea what I am talking about. Never mind I'll enlighten you. Silent, brooding, powerful and overwhelming. You live up to it all except for the overwhelming part, although perhaps I have no reason to be overwhelmed." Ichigo ended this by laughing in amusement.

Upon hearing what had become his reputation, Ryou also chuckled. " Indeed you don't, Ichigo. Oh and please call me Ryou its far less formal." Ryou replied. "You're right I had no idea that my 'reputation' even existed, but it is for the most part true, as is yours if I am not mistaken." Ichigo simply smiled.

This was far easier than she ha thought would be she mused to herself. He really wasn't as intimidating as she had supposed, sure he was in truth overwhelming but that was probably because she was still slightly cornered. She then started to envision ways of making this acquaintance work to her advantage as Feline. She had now recovered from the shock and her mind was working at a great speed, se could even find out something to use to her advantage.

Having decided on a plan of action Ichigo set it into motion immediately.

Ichigo Mommiya enchanted Ryou. He was right in thinking that her reputation was well deserved. He had never felt this comfortable with anyone. She was beautiful, intelligent and one of the few people he had ever met that was so very alive. He was even beginning to think that he was attracted to her. What also interested him was that although he seemed to open up to her she seemed to retain all information about herself. This of course put hi on guard. Everyone knew that he had no friends and the fact that he wanted to be more than friends with her was extremely unnerving as well a the fact a it was unusual for him to open up and the other person to keep their secrets, usually it was the other ay around. Never the less for the rest of his evening he basked in her company. This of course was not apparent to anyone else as he was extremely adept at hiding his emotions. After several hours of talking and dancing he had decided that he would find a way to see her again.

After several hours of chatting and getting to know each other Ichigo decided to start prying for information.

Ryou had been musing for a way to see her again when Ichigo asked; "You are the bounty hunter after that thief Feline aren't you?" This change in topic surprised Ryou to say the leas but he decided to answer her truthfully. "Yes." Ryou replied simply. His mind had become alert had the mention of Felines name. Realizing this Ichigo knew she was going to have to tread carefully on this territory.

"That really must be fascinating work, and from what I hear you are brilliant at it." Ichigo said deciding that flattery would be the safest route to travel. Relaxing Ryou said" Yes she s a fascinating case." "She?" asked Ichigo faining ignorance. Realizing that he had given away information, Ryou said, "Feline is female." They then went on to discuss another topic.

Not much later Ichigo was unable to prevent herself from yawning when she thought no one was looking. She was really exhausted. Not only had she robbed a place dodged bullets and hang glided but she had also done charity work earlier, danced all evening and made conversation with the person that had shot at her earlier. The funny thing was that she actually found that she genuinely enjoyed hi company. He was a most interesting person and she was beginning to suspect that she was attracted to him. An interesting idea.

Ryou was also quite exhausted, he had also had an extremely busy day and he still had a busy evening with work on Feline ahead. He was just trying to think of a good excuse to leave when he saw Ichigo yawn discreetly when she thought no one was looking. Deciding to kill two birds with one stone he went up to her and offered her a lift home. He was slightly taken aback by the gratefulness in her eyes when she accepted his offer. It seemed that she was even more desperate to leave the party than he was.

Once they had made their farewells, collected their coats and other belongings Ryou drone her home in his silver Escalade. Upon arriving at the prestigious apartment building Ryou walked her to he penthouses door. He had planed on simply bidding her farewell but instead when she turned to say "Good evening and thanks for the lift he bent down and gently kissed her on the lips. Slightly surprised Ichigo didn't respond at first but then she relaxed and moved into his arms. Ryou massaged his lips against hers softly gently requesting entry. When she gave it to him he reveled in her sweetness. Suddenly the kiss became far more heated as they both increased its fervor. Their reactions wee like dynamite, passion exploded upon them both.

Ryou was the first to pull away. As much as he wanted her, it was the first night they had met and e wanted o do everything right. He then said Good nigh and that he would call and then brushing an all to swift kiss against her passion ravaged lips left for the elevator.

When Ichigo entered her apartment, she dropped her coat on the couch, and proceeded to her bedroom, here she stripped of her evening dress and makeup, and then pulled on her favorite nightdress ad slipped into bed. This was all done while she was in a dream-like state. Once she had slipped into her bed her cat came and lay down besides her, sensing that his mistresses mind was elsewhere he gently pawed her face. Coming out of her trance like state Ichigo looked at the at with stricken eyes and whispered in a soft voice, "I've fallen in love with him. The bounty has fallen in love with the hunter and I didn't even realize it till it was to late. Ichigo then burst into silent tears and the cat sensing his mistress's distress tried is best to comfort her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So what do you think? That was the second chapter, please review and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate any comments although if you burn me I will burn you authoress gets out burning torch and bucket of oil Okay So I hope you liked it. It was pretty much like the original. Okay well I want at least ten reviews. The sooner I get them the sooner you get your next update. Okay bye.


	3. Hunter goes Hunting

Hi everyone. It is raining here. An amazing occurrence considering that we're in the middle of a drought. So While I am eating my ice cream I am going to type the next chapter. But First:

I would like to thank the following people who have reviewed:

Iluvboys

BlueButterfly aka Darkmistress

Sailor Crystal-Kailey Crystal

Whiteneko45

Bluelady-15

Mew Lizzy

K paradox

Yoshiru

AnimeMew

Chibi Strawberry Neko

Kaneko-101

So to all those regular reviewers of my stories, thank you very much you all deserve an Emmy. As for the rest of you who haven't reviewed, please review.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Next I would like to apologize for not updating yesterday. I got in trouble and was banned from using the computer for the day. So sorry I hope this makes up for it though.

Okay so now that that is done I will continue with the story.

**Chapter three: Hunter goes Hunting**

Ryou rested his head back against his chairs headrest. He had been working all night. And yet the feline didn't seem to fully occupy his mind. Infact he could barely concentrate on the feline, his mind seemed to be focused on Ichigo Mommiya. He licks his lips remembering their kiss from earlier. He hadn't intended to kiss her but when she had turned to him and he had seen how beautiful she was he had been unable to prevent himself from doing it. What a kiss it had been. He hadn't expected her to respond but when she did he had felt like he had been allowed in to heaven, this of course worried him. He hadn't expected to feel what he had during that kiss, the need to stay by her, the possessive want in his stomach. He hadn't wanted to let her go but then he had forced himself to, rather abruptly he had to admit.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked aloud, thinking of the beautiful redhead. "Or more specifically, what have you done to me?" He had never had trouble getting someone else off his mind, what was different about her? Finally forcing her out of his mind he set to work on is research into felines past exploits, he had missed something, he knew there had to be something.

The next morning Ichigo woke up, to find herself cuddling her slightly overweight cat and dried tears on her face. At first she couldn't remember why she was crying, after all she had woken up feeling like she was soaring through the heavens and then it hit her, she had fallen in love with the man who had been hired to track, arrest or kill her. Suddenly she felt like she had waits tied to her feet and she was sinking to the bottom of the ocean. She could feel tears begin to prick at her eyes again. She squeezed her cat and brought hi closer to her. The cat of course looked at her throw a semi close eye, as if to say, "And what do you think you're doing?" But once he sensed that his mistress need comfort again he got up and snuggled closer to her and let her use him as Kleenex to mop up her tears.

Later that morning Ichigo was to be found making pancakes in the kitchen, wearing kitty pyjamas and slippers. She had decided that she wasn't going out that day she would simply spend the day in her pyjamas. She often did this; it was the "feline in her. She was just about to begin eating some of the huge stack of pancakes when the doorbell rang. Un worried about her appearance because she assumed it was one of the lower apartments kids she went to the door. She was quite popular with children. She wasn't sure if it was because she was close to their age or because she always had a good stock of candy and sweets and she had no qualms about sharing. It was often that some of the kids from the building would pop in for a chat and sweet. Their parents of course were always horrified that they would intrude in her but she had long put to rest their fears saying that she loved the company. Therefore even though she was so rich and glamorous she was the buildings favourite babysitter. This of course never interfered with her schedule as feline though.

Ryou shuffled his feet. He didn't know what had possessed him. After spending the whole night looking for a lead on Feline and coming up with nothing, again, he had showered, changed, grabbed a jacket and rode his motorbike to Ichigo Mommiyas place. And he had no clue what he was doing here.

He had at outside the building for ten whole minutes before he had come in. He hadn't been able to get her off his mind, and it had seemed the right place to come once he arrived. He really had no idea what had made him come, but now that he was here he didn't want leave. He hoped that she wouldn't throw him out, not that he'd blame her, after all she had only known him a night and here he was pitching up outside her door, for the simple pleasure of seeing her.

Ryou was just contemplating turning around and leaving when Ichigo opened the door and he caught his breath. She was a wearing pink nightie with black cats on it and pink kitty slippers. But what made him catch his breath was that her hair looked like it had just been brushed, her cheeks were flushed, and she was smiling quite openly as if she had been expecting him. She looked far more beautiful in that moment than she had looked the entire of the previous evening I all of her finery.

Ichigo was surprise at first when she saw that it was Ryou Shirogane and not one of the kids. Her heart thudded against her chest at the suddenness of seeing them an hat she had fallen in love with, she didn't know when she had fallen in love with him but she was positive last night that she had become aware of it ad made h dangerous, like they said there was no fool like a fool in love and in her case, she would be a complete fool to reveal her love. But because she was so happy to see her loved one, if a little fearful and nervous she didn't alter her smiling expression but invited him in. She was slightly nervous because she wasn't sure if he was here for her or Feline but she decided to play it cool and remain calm. Suddenly realising what she was wearing she made a grab for her dressing gown on the nearby couch.

While Ichigo put on her dressing gown Ryou glanced around at the apartment. It was perfectly suited to her. The walls were a rosy pink, several well-chosen art pieces decorated and yet it had the feeling of a real home. He felt her eyes upon with a question in them.

Turning he was disappointed to see that she was more covered but disregarded it. It was so happy to be near her again her appearance didn't matter. Feeling a need to explain his presence he said, "I was curious to see how the belle of the ball lived."

Ichigo raised her eyebrow and then smiled warmly. "I hope you aren't disappointed." Ryou shook his head, "Not disappointed just surprised." Ichigo just laughed and then invited him to breakfast. After all there was no way that she could finish all those pancakes herself.

Following Ichigo into her kitchen, Ryou was amazed at the warmth of the place. It definitely suited her. When he saw the pancakes and asked who had made them, he was astounded to hear that she had. He remarked what a strange creature she was; most women of her wealth and status wouldn't bother wit cooking. Ichigo just smiled and said she enjoyed it. After all she couldn't very well tell him that since she led a double life as Feline she couldn't afford to have too many people around.

When Ryou went to sit down while Ichigo moved to make them both some coffee to accompany their pancakes, he had the misfortune to meet her cat.

While Ryou watched Ichigo move gracefully around the kitchen and begin to make the coffee he pulled out the closet chair and sat down without looking at it. No longer than a second later he leapt off of the chair with a yelp. On the chair lay Ichigos cat who had just been rudely awakened by Ryou sitting on him. Of course in retaliation he had sunk his claws into him.

Upon hearing Ryous yelp Ichigo spun around coffee pot in hand. When she saw Ryou rubbing his posterior and her cat glaring at him she realized what had happened and burst out laughing. It really was the funniest thing she had ever seen.

Ryou, who had been nursing his newly sustained injury, heard her laughter and turned to look at her and full of hurt pride said, "It's not funny." Ichigo just laughed with more hilarity but not before she managed to say," Yes it is."

Minutes later Ichigo wiped away the tears of laughter and introduced Ryou to hr cat. "Ryou this is Jewel, Jewel this is Ryou." Ryou then very solemnly shook the cat's paw. Ryou ten sat down on another available chair, but no before checking that there weren't any surprises on it. Jewel who taken quite a liking to the man who had sat on him, then went and sat on his lap while his mistress ate pancakes with him.

Later Ryou waited I the lounge and looked at the expensive artwork while Ichigo changed. He was admiring a rather fine painting when she re-entered the room. Turning Ryou was momentarily speechless; she wore designer jeans and a cashmere sweater. She looked like a rich college student which she he supposed she had been. He had done some checking up on her the night before and had found that she had graduate earlier that year with a degree in business science and several other computer degrees. She pretty and smart.

Regaining his usual composure he remarked, "You must have an excellent security system with all this art here." Ichigo looked surprised. She didn't have a security system at all and she told him so. She didn't tell him that she didn't need one. There was a code amongst thieves, they never stole from each others homes, it just wasn't polite, and burglars didn't come near her because of those two years she had been missing, they knew where she had been. Shirogane though didn't and she wasn't going to enlighten him. If Shirogane was surprised t hear that she didn't have a security system he didn't show it.

Eventually the conversation, steered by Ichigo, fell on to the feline. She asked whether or not he had made any more progress. He replied that he hadn't but that he was working on finding the next most likely target. He also remarked that he had plenty of time to find it because Feline never worked fast. She always planned and researched her targets. Ichigo was impressed. He certainly had figured out a lot. She decided immediately that Feline would have to throw him a curve ball soon.

She then changed the topic and went to on discuss Shirogane himself, Shirogane in turn learned more about hr although he sensed that she wasn't willing to reveal everything about herself and he decided not to push her.

Much later and after a long time spent talking Ryou announced regrettably that he had to work, but that he had enjoyed his impromptu visit thoroughly. Ichigo remarked casually that she had too. As she saw him off to the door he suddenly made a flash decision and asked her out for the nest evening. She immediately accepted but said that she would have to have an early night. Shirogane was fine with that. In gratitude and pure relief that she had accepted he suddenly pulled him to her n a heart-warming kiss.

Both of them responded to the other ad soon they were in the middle of a very passionate kiss. But then Ryou pulled away resolutely and brushing a last all to brief kiss said, "Lady, I think I'm falling in love with you. See tomorrow night." Then he left before he acted on the impulse to stay and forget the rest of the world.

Ichigo watched him go with happiness and sadness mixed in her soulful eyes. She then stepped in to the apartment and closed the door, knowing that she would have to break the date, se couldn't let I fall in love with her, for even though she loved him, if he loved her she would not be able to deceive him and that would lead to one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

Little did she know that it was already to late.

Ryou typed away furiously at his keyboard. He had to make up for all the time he had spent with Ichigo and the time he would be spending with her tomorrow. He was working really hard when suddenly he saw a new report on his desk. It had come from the crime lab at the police precinct. They had found the tape from the last crime scenes cameras. It showed the Feline removing the horse right from below Shirogane's nose. The feline was masked and dressed in black but you could see she was female and you could see why she called herself the feline, she had the grace of a cat, although he knew that from personal experience. But what was most interesting about the tape was before the actual robbery it showed her paging threw a file in the outer office.

The cops had found the tape on the road along the route Ryou had seen her fly off in; it was amazing that it hadn't been smashed. It must have fallen out her bag. This was a breakthrough hat he been waiting for. He had a lead, he had see that file, he would bet 50 to one that who ever was in that file was her next victim. He was frantically busy for the rest of the night.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay now that that's done. I thought that I should inform you that there will be two more chapters to this story and then it will be complete. I might or might update tomorrow. It depends on whether or not I have ten reviews. Also in you reviews can you give me any suggestions that you would like me to add. I would also like to know whether you think I should write more chapter stories or if you think I should stick to one shots, albeit long one shots but one shots none the less. No burners please just nice reviews. Okay I'm going to go run around in the rain. Okay bye.


	4. Bouty Identified and classified

**Bounty Identified and Classified**

This is the second last chapter. I would have updated sooner but I have already explained why I couldn't. I am taking a huge risk typing now but if I GET SOME NICE REVIEWS IT WILL B WORTH IT. So here we go. Okay so enjoy the new chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was three weeks after that morning when Ryou had unexpectedly dropped n on Ichigo and since then things had changed for the good and the bad.

Ichigo collapsed on her couch frustrated and exhausted. She had been unable to break that date; she had even phoned but slammed down the receiver before she could go through with it. Despite what her mind and commonsense had said, her hearty had won out in the end. They had gone out for a spectacular dinner and then went on to an ice-skating rink where they had both admitted to one another that they were expert skaters. Ichigo having been a champion while in school and Ryou always having found it soothing had taken it up as a pass time before he had taken over the family business. When Ichigo and Ryou had eventually finished skating and Ichigo had stayed longer than she had originally intended, the date came to an end because Of Ichigos previous engagement. Ryou had offered her a lift home and she had accepted. Once he had dropped her at her door of the apartment, had kissed her hastily good night and left Ichigo had set out on her engagement.

Ichigos cat had thought a whirlwind had entered the building when Ichigo had entered her apartment. She had hastily changed into her Feline outfit, retrieved her bag and tools from their hiding place. Once this was all done she was ready and she left the building through an unconventional route, the window. This was what she liked about this apartment. It was respected area but it wasn't close to any main roads. Seeing that his mistress had left the building the cat closed his eyes and resumed hi previous activity of napping on his favourite couch.

Ichigo snuck in through an open twelfth floor window. 'They should really be more careful.' She thought as she entered the office. She had decided to proceed with her next job sooner than originally planned. Thus breaking the profile pattern that Ryou had figured out. She had been meaning to rob this place for sometime and had just needed the right motivation to actually do it. She prowled quietly through the building. using the shadows to hide herself and moving with the trained gracefulness of a cat. Later on the camera tapes that she had decided to leave so as to break her profile even more, she was barely visible. She had then been about to enter the CEO's office when she had seen that the building was not deserted as she had originally thought. The CEO was there working late. She groaned on her mind, this would complicate things a bit more than she had expected but it would not make the job impossible, after all she had done it while Ryou Shirogane was in the room there was no reason why she couldn't do it now.

Quietly she moved around the room to the safe, using the shadows and silent catlike movements to get there. Once she had reached the safe she broke the combination, this being a fairly common safe although hi tech and place the jewellery collection she was after I her bag and placing a silent kitty bell in its place. She was making her way back to wards the office exit when the CEO's phone rang and he looked up. There he saw her almost at the door. He shouted in fright and then realising he was being robbed he made as if to try catch her. Realising that she would have to make a break for it she ran and dived out the same window through which she had came. Later while she looked at he prizes she cursed the telephone for ringing, how inconvenient. Placing her feline things back in place she had then showered away the fun, excitement, worry, fear and exhaustion away. She had then changed into her pyjamas and gone to bed. Jewel being the faithful cat that he was then snuggled up to his mistress and slept besides her.

Ryou cursed as he slammed the phone down, Keichierro looked at him enquiringly from where he was reading a book. Ryou had been on the phone with the person he had figured out would be the next target. Grant industries were a jewel supplier, trader, importer, exporter and designer. It had been their file that Feline had looked at and now Ryou had found out that he had been to late in warning them to take precautions. The CEO had answered the phone sounding out of breath ad when Ryou had asked if he was okay, the enraged and shocked CEO had explained that he had just been robbed while he was sitting in the room working and that he had seen the thief exiting the seen only because the phone had rung. WJEN Ryou had asked the CEO to check his safe he had been told that a valuable stone collection had been replaced by a kitty bell. FELINE. But why? She never did a job so soon after the other. He had then told the CEO to call the police and said that he would be right there himself. After all this was his bounty and it was one of his Safes that she had just robbed. True it was an older model but it was still insulting that she had managed to break it, again. Especially since he had just figured out a way to catch her.

Early the next morning her doorbell waked Ichigo up early. Slightly disorientated she went to the door. In came a really tired Ryou. He looked like he hadn't slept in ages. It was hard to believe that it was the same man from the evening before. When she had sprung into action, she had offered hi coffee bid hi to sit in the lounge while she changed. She had entered her lounge minutes later to find him fast asleep on her couch. She had covered him with a blanket and went to the kitchen to feed Jewel and then start breakfast for the two of them as she did this she mused wit amusement that this was becoming a habit. Two hours later Ichigo entered the lounge again to find jewel sleeping on Ryous chest, his tail moving from side to side and tickling Ryous nose. Laughing silently she took a picture of them before she removed Jewel to his couch. Honestly she had never seen her cat take such a liking to anyone beside herself.

Minutes later Ryou woke up and was slightly bemused to where he was. This wasn't his furniture, or his house or his cat. Then he remembered. He had been on scene all night and when he had left, by simple instinct had come here. Ichigos APARTMENT. He realised that this place felt more like home to him than any other place ever had. He was thinking of Ichigo when she entered the room carrying a breakfast tray.

Seeing that Ryou was now awake, Ichigo almost dropped the tray, but he had moved to her and taken it from his hands. He had hen apologised for intruding on her once again. She had replied that she didn't mind and then they had chatted over breakfast of Egg, bacon and muffins.

Once they were finished and they had both done the dishes they returned to the lounge ad Ichigo INQUIRWE AS TO WHY HE HABEEN EXHAUSTED. Feeling that he owed her at least some sort of explanation, Ryou explained that Feline had struck again and that he had been up all night trying to find some sort of clue or evidence. Ichigo had made the right sympathetic comments and encouraged hi in his work at tying to capture the Feline. And the funny thing she realised t was that she was genuinely encouraging him and it was her that he was trying to capture. She realised that she was starting to care more about him than herself. A bad thing to happen to a thief.

When Ryou eventually left Ichigo was left bereft and yet happy. She was upset that she was causing him some much stress and she was happy that he had come to her.

Ryou left feeling invigorated and enthusiastic. Somehow Ichigo seemed to just motivate him to do well and being in her company made him feel happier tan he had ever felt before. Reaching his car he stopped in his tracks. He loved her. He rally love her, she was the reason he had come there, and he loved her. Looking up to see her watching him from her window he resolved that as soon as this Feline case he would tell her how he felt.

That day Ryou worked out all the details I his plan to trap Feline and then he went over it in fine detail, smoothing out all the flaws. Once he done this he set it into motion.

Two weeks later and four dates later Ichigo and Ryou were having a candle-lit dinner at her pace. Ichigo had noticed that Ryou had seemed on edge all evening. Ichigo was just serving the desert when Ryou suddenly bid her to sit down. Once she had he got on one knee, "Ichigo I love you, I always will and I think I always have. I know we have but known each other for a short time but I feel like I have known you for a whole lifetime. Will You Ichigo Mommiya please marry me?"

Ichigo was stunned, had he just proposed? She was shell-shocked. Ryou Shirogane, the man she loved and wanted to live with had just proposed. She was just about to say yes when the reality of what she was about to do slammed into her. She was about to say yes to his proposal when she realised that she was about to say yes to the man who was after her and who would turn her in if he knew who she was.

Ryou was watching Ichigos a face and saw shock, joy and then another emotion that made him feel a sense of foreboding settle in his stomach. Ichigos eyes filled with tears, her voice sounded defeated when she said, "I'm sorry but I can't." For the first time ever Feline and Ichigo wanted to do different things. She then dropped his hands ad looked away.

Ryou felt like he had stabbed in the heart. She had refused him? Standing up he looked at her with sorrow filled eyes. Closing the ring box, he placed it on the table and said," I'm sorry you feel that way. I've suddenly lost my appetite. I'll show myself out." He ten left. Once she heard the door silently close Ichigo fell to the floor in tears, the only man she had or ever would love had just worked out of her life and most probably would never be back. Even Jewel was unable to comfort her in this deep sorrow. Ryou who had stopped o the other side of the door heard her tears but restrained himself from going back. He himself had his pride and his own broken heart.

For the next month Feline didn't strike once. Ryou worked non-stop and neither Ryou or Ichigo appeared on the social scene.

Eventually news hit the newspapers that Shirogane industries had developed a revolutionary amazing new Security System and they were installing it in their on building. Te article also told of rich clients placing their jewels in the safe. The article went on to tell how clients felt their valuables were far safer in the security headquarters, a no one would be mad enough to rob it, not even Feline.

When Ichigo saw this article she began her planning. She was going to prove them wrong unknowingly she had fallen onto a trap.

The article while true was also planted by Ryou. He had been working on the pan to capture Feline and he had now set it into action.

Using his knowledge of all her past exploits he had created the perfect plan. He knew she found new systems a challenge and the fact that this one was so hyped would tempt her even more. There were no real jewels in the safe. No He would be I the safe room and when she opened it, that is if she could that is, he would catch her red handed. And this time he would take her in.

A week later Ryou was standing in his hiding place as he had been doing ever since the article in the paper when her saw her enter through a window. He watched as with seemingly ease she cracked the safe, he felt like screaming, how did she do it? The ex-cons that he had in his employ to test the safes had found it impossible. He watched as she entered the safe and heard a gasp. His heart lurched, but why?

When Ichigo entered the safe she was shocked to see that only one thing was in the safe, a golden cat statue. It was beautiful, but she knew it belonged to Ryou. She had seen it at his house the one night she had had dinner there. She knew she couldn't take it. She couldn't take anything from her loved one. She backed out of the safe and closed it. Tears ran down hr face under the dark mask. Suddenly she was seized from behind.

Ryou waited quite sometime. What was she doing I there he wondered. There was only one item in there she should have been out by now. He was just about go see for himself when he saw her back out the safe. She was closing the safe, seeing his opportunity he came out of hiding and grabbed her, whoever she was, from behind. He then said, "Got ya!'

Ichigo was temporally still, it was him, Ryou, she would recognise his voice anywhere. What should she do? She didn't want to hurt him but she didn't want to go to jail either. Suddenly she turned I his arms and kissed him. Ryou not expecting this at first responded, this kiss was heaven and so familiar, yet challenged him to try and keep hold of her. His heart and buried feelings kicked in along with memories. His hold loosened and he broke the kiss. It couldn't be his mind screamed, further thought was stopped when she swept him off his feet and he landed on the floor. His hand held something, her mask he realised. Looking up he saw a stricken Ichigo with tears in her eyes at the window, turning to him, he heard her say in a hushed tone, "I'm sorry, Goodbye, Love." She then leapt out the window. Walking to window he saw her land in the park opposite the building and leave her parachute there. He saw her turn one last time to look at him and then she was gone.

He couldn't believe it, Ichigo the woman he loved, was FELINE. Feline and Ichigo were one and the same. Turning h saw that the safe was still open as he made to close it he saw that the golden cat was still where he had put it. Why?

Now three hours later Ryou sat in is office, still holding the mask of Feline and his beloved Ichigo I his hand and had to make the hardest choice of his life. Who was she really? Feline or Ichigo, the woman he had fallen in love with before he had even met her?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, I know cruel to stop there but if you want me to update you will have to review. I would also like to say that if I receive a burner I will burn you back with interest. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The last one will be up soon. I won't be writing stories during school term, but you can still read and review and send me any ideas that you would like me to write when I get the chance.


	5. The Hunters Choice

**The Hunters Decision**

Hi there. Here's the las5 chapter. I am babysitting and writing, so be happy you're even getting the last chapter so soon. Ok well here it goes. Oh and thanks for reviewing:

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ichigo burst into her apartment. She couldn't believe that she had actually let Ryou see who she was. She had kissed him and then he had pulled off her mask. He had seen her face. He knew who and what she was. The it hit her, he would have her arrested, he knew where she lived, she had to go, Now before he and the police came and crashed down the door. They could arrive any second. She had to get away. Suddenly she was flying into activity. Jewel, the cat watched from his viewpoint on the couch he had never seen his mistress like this. He had been with her for years and had always been her loyal companion and he had never seen her like this. They cat felt her panic and her fear, what had happened? What was happening?

In his office Ryou pulled on his jacket, placed the mask in his pocket and grabbed his belt with his gun and handcuffs. He had to get to her before she fled. He had made his decision.

Ichigo was dashing around her apartment. She had hastily packed a suitcase of clothes and taken out her emergency cash from its hiding place. She had packed away in a bag any special things like photos and family heirlooms. She had grabbed all her passports, real and fake. Next she packed her feline belongings. Once this was done, she was almost ready. Next she place Jewel in his kitty carrier. Jewel sensing that his mistress was in a rush went into it without the usual fuss. Lacing her bags and kitty carrier at the door she then went into her bedroom and began her final task before she left. Entering her dressing room of her bedroom she opened the double-doored cupboard. Entering it she pushed aside the false back and beheld all the things that she had stolen over the years. She had never sold or gotten rid of one, after all they were just prizes to show that she had indeed been in that safe and broken that security system. She had looked after the treasures well over past few years. Sighing as she did it, she began removing the treasures from their places on the shelves. She carried them one by one into her dining room and placed them on the long table with a label stating the date it was stolen, the true owners name and what type of security system it had been guarded by. Once all the treasures were lined up on the table and floor; the table being to small to accommodate them all; and she had properly labelled them all. She then placed the respective tapes from the security cameras. As she did this she noticed that the tape from the night she stole from under Shirogane's nose was missing. Thinking that she had left it in the cupboard she returned to he room to look for it and to fetch the note she had written to Shirogane. She would leave it with the treasures, when the police came he would find it, at least she would have said," Goodbye."

As se did this Ryou exited the elevator of her building and made his way to her apartments door. Deciding that it was best not to knock he silently picked the lock and entered the room.

As he entered he noticed that the lights were dimmed. The apartment was silent. He began to think that she had already fled until he saw her bags and Jewel in his carrier waiting for her departure. He was treading quietly past the dinning room having decided to search for her when a glint of light caught his eye fro the dinning room, peering in he saw all that she had stolen and by his estimation there was nothing missing. Deciding that he could investigate that later he carried on his search. He was just about to move on with the search when Ichigo entered the room from the direction of he bedroom. He spotted her before she spotted him. He moved across the room towards her.

Ichigo had frozen in the doorway, he was here, she knew it, and she didn't have to see hi to know it. Years of training and life on her nerves and instincts told her that he was here. Her suspicions were confirmed when she was grabbed from the side. Looking straight at him, even with the lights dimmed. Her heart thundered within her chest but she had to push aside those feelings.

Ryou felt his heart come alive again when she looked at him, the feeling of her body being held tightly against her caused him to wonder how he had not recognised her in her costume before. He so caught in his thought for a moment that he was surprised when he heard her speak.

Ichigo steeled her voice and resolve, she had to escape and she couldn't let her feelings for Ryou get her thrown into jail. She said, " Let me go Ryou, I don't want to hurt you." As this though she thought, ' I love you to much.'

Ryou didn't know if he should laugh or cry. But he said" A small thing like you couldn't hurt me." But as he said this he thought, 'Except you already have hurt me, you broke my heart and didn't trust me enough to tell me everything.'

Ichigo manoeuvred herself in his arms so that she now faced him. Trying one last time she said, with tears of strain and pain in her eyes, " I really don't want to hurt you Ryou, please let me go."

Ryou seeing her tears had to force himself not to start comforting her, looking at her equally pained he said, " I cant Ichigo, I cant ever do that." He had to strain to hear what she said next, "I'm sorry Ryou but this will hurt." What happened next was totally unexpected.

Ichigo turned and rammed her elbow into his stomach. Caught by surprise Ryou released her. Reeling from the shock of her hitting him, Ryou was unprepared for the kick to the head that followed. Standing over him with tears in her eyes, Ichigo quietly said," I'm sorry.' Suddenly her feet were swept from under her." And Ryou who had been faining unconsciousness said," Me too. Before she could get up he grabbed his handcuffs and cuffed her to himself. Ichigo blinked a few times, she Feline and Ichigo Mommiya had bee caught and cuffed, it was her worst fears come true. She had failed.

Slightly out of breath from her attacks and the effort of cuffing her Ryou hesitated before he spoke. "Ichigo, before I do anything else I want to know why?" Ichigo looked at him, her eyes he would never forget were haunted. "Why? What?" she said in an echo like voice. Ryou looked at her as if she were mad." Why did you become Feline?" She looked directly at him then, but he had a feeling she wasn't seeing him at all.

Slowly she began the story of the origin of Feline. It had all began when she had graduated from school. She had been the typical, spoilt rich girl who got everything she wanted without the smallest effort. She had many friends but none liked her for herself, they all wanted her money. So she had wanted to escape, to leave, to be herself once in her life. One night while everyone had slept she changed into dark clothes, and crept away from the family mansion.

She had been o the streets for two days when she had met some guys. Being the naïve girl she was she had went with them. It had begun. She followed the guys who were part of a powerful crime ring around the world.

At first she was just a pretty face, a person who acted as a secretary and supplied cash. When her money had run out things had changed. They were in Taiwan at the time. She had had to approach the men that she had seen kill, steal, con and rob and she had had to tell them that he money had run out. Her usefulness expired they had left her there. For days she had wonder the streets, occasionally stealing food. She hadn't wanted to call her parents; she had resolved that she would, make it on he own, without the use of the family, money or status. The police eventually picked her up. A red haired girl who stole food wasn't that hard to find. The guys who she had been with had also framed her for all their crimes thereby making her a wanted person.

In a woman's institute slash prison she had had to learn to defend herself, woman's prison was every bit, if not more, dangerous than men's prison. She had eventually made one friend. The woman's name was Hay Jin. She was in for several life sentences for murder and various other crimes. Being an older woman she had taken a liking to Ichigo. She had treated her like the daughter she had never had. Hay Jin taught Ichigo how to defend herself, she taught her street fighting, dagger play and various other skills. He life in prison had then improved, she had not only been able to defend her self but being Hay Jins friend was a sort of protection in its self. She was a respect inmate and none dared cross her.

Ichigo had eventually been released from prison after six months for good behaviour. Before she had left though Hay Jin had given her a contact on the outside that she had said would be able to teach Ichigo the things that she herself had not. When Ichigo had promised to write Hay Jin had told her to not write, she had said that she must forget her and live her own life, by doing so it would be as if she herself were on the outside. Having grown to respect the lady over the months she had agreed. As far as she knew Hay Jin was still in prison.

Once she was released Ichigo followed Hay Jins advice and made contact with the contact. She had found that he was a leader of one of the assassins groups. She had heard of them during her stay in prison. They were world renowned and famous for being ruthless, deadly and unmatchable. Having no money and nowhere to go she had joined them.

At hearing this Ryou felt a feeling of dread fill his stomach. He also felt a strong sense of horror.

Upon reaching their hideout she immediately began basic training. Men and Women trained together, when one was punished they all were. After four months she had completed this training now she was to choose her path. She was informed that they were not only a guild of assassins. All specialised in something. They trained assassins, thieves, spies and mercenaries. She had been told that once she had chosen her field she would be solely trained in it. There was no changing the choice. She had chosen to become a thief.

For the next fourteen months she had been trained in all aspects of thievery. She ha also been trained in all forms of fighting. She had been taught to rob anything. She could do anything from pickpockets to rob from the most hi-tech safes and security systems in the world. She had soon shown that she had a natural ability in thievery and so had progressed faster than any other had ever been known to.

Once the fourteen months had passed she had the completed her training. She had then had to take the final test. She had had to take the thieves oath. She had sworn that she would not reveal the identities of her trainers, she would not reveal the location of the hideout, she would not steal fro another thief and she could never go into a police station handcuffed. Once she had taken the other she was awarded her thief alias. She had become Feline. Beautiful, sleek, sophisticated but street smart, intelligent, capable and silent. They had the presented her with Jewel as a congratulatory gift.

Once the oath had been taken she and Jewel had then been allowed to leave.

Once she had left she had robbed her first safe as Feline. That had been the only time she had ever sold her prize. Once she had sold the artefact on the black market she had bought a closet of clothes and returned home as if she had been on a long holiday.

Her parents had thought her dead so when she arrived home she was received at first with disbelief and then joy. When they inquire where she had been she had simply stated tat she had been on holiday.

She had then stated university and made her reappearance on the social scene. She had also begun her secret life as Feline. She had cracked safes all over the world. She ha defeated hundreds of security systems and everyone knew she was the best.

The rest she said was history and he had no doubt found when he had run check on her.

Once her narration was complete Ryou sat there n stunned silence his thoughts raced. His Ichigo had been through so much. He wanted to hurt the guys who had left he wanted to do something, anything to erase all ten hurt she had experienced. Then he realised the irony in what she had told him and what she had said about not wanting to hurt him. He realised that she would have been quite capable of killing him, even with his training and superior strength he wouldn't be a match for her. His mind was still racing when he heard a click and saw that she had removed the cuff from her own arm and cuffed it to a support beam. HE WAS NMOW THE ONLY ONE THAT WAS CAPTURED. Quickly he reached for the keys on his belt to uncuff himself when he saw that she had him.

Ichigo had tears I her eyes, remembering the past had caused her past fears and emotions to catch up with her, deep down she was still the child she had been. Seeing Ryou was I a daze she had pick pocketed the keys to the cuffs. Now she stood in front of him with the keys in her hand and him cuffed to a beam.

She hadn't wanted it to come to this. She was brought f thought when Ryou said, "So that was the mystery of the two years you disappeared. Silently Ichigo nodded.

Ichigo then made her way for the door and her bag and was about to pick them up when he said," Was all this why you refused my proposal?" Trembling Ichigo turned and nodded.

Ryou watching her leave had realised what had really happened. He decided to clear up everything with Ichigo.

Ryou then said, "I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTING Ichigo, will you answer some questions before you go. " Hesitant Ichigo silently agreed and sat on the chair watching him.

Forcing himself to stay calm and o appear emotionally detached Ryou asked, "That night that we first met, the night that I had shot at you and Masaya introduced us at the ball, did you consent to talk to and see me again just because I was your bounty hunter or was it something more." Voice trembling Ichigo answered, 'At first it was because you were my bounty hunter but as it progressed I was more and more attracted to you. I became more. I think I realized that I was completely in love with you that night, not only because you were the only person who had almost caught me but because of yourself a person, we are very alike deep down."

Steeling himself for the next question Ryou asked," Why did you date me?" Ichigo replied truthfully, ' my heart wouldn't let me not date you."

Upon hearing this Ryou sent a prayer of thanks. The he asked his second last question," Ichigo answer truthfully, Do you love me?" Ichigo felt tears running down her face as she nodded. Then she said, " I always will."

Reinforcing his remaining courage he asked his final question, " Ichigo will you marry me?"

Ichigo couldn't believe her ears. Had he just asked her to marry him? Even after everything that she had done and told him?

Ichigo just stared at him with disbelief I hr eyes.

Ryou seeing this decided to explain. "Ichigo I never came to arrest you. I could never send the one I love to jail. Even if she did deceive me and break my heart. I came to tell you that I love you and convince you to love me back. I had the handcuffs with me so I could handcuff you to myself so that you would stay in one place and not fee while I explained.

Ichigo looked at him doubtfully.

Ryou decided that he would simply have to convince her. Suddenly he was free from the cuffs having picked them while talking to her and he pulled her into his arms.

As his head descended Ichigo looked up instinctively. His lips were cool and very gentle. They caressed hers with a featherlike touch that enticed and promised. It isn't fair. The words formed dissolved in her mind. He was using the one thing she couldn't argue with, her feelings and his.

His hands slid from her shoulders down to her waist, drawing her closer. The kiss deepened, and as her lips parted helplessly under beguiling pressure, she felt the first sweet erotic stab of his tongue against hers. Excitement stirred, catching her breath I her throat. A defeated sigh emerged.

Ryou lifted a hand, twisting it into her hair, letting the soft strands twine round his fingers. He pulled her head back, making her lie across his arm, supporting her waist. He kissed her again, slowly and hotly this time, then let his lips travel down over the long, exposed line of her throat to the opening of her shirt. As his mouth brushed burningly over her vulnerable skin, a shiver of pure weakness trembled through her body.

His hand moved down her body, shaping the curve of her hip, tracing the flat plane of her stomach, the leisurely quest deliberately tantalising.

From some whirling corner of her mind Ichigo realised that he could stretch put this waiting - this wanting - forever.

Ryo eventually broke the kiss. He intended to ask her again, to plead this time.

"Ichigo I love you, I always will, Will you marry me."

Ichigo looked up into his eyes, wonder and the full measure of her love shining in her eyes, "Yes", she replied, AND THEN FURTHER WORDS WRE CUT OFF AS HE WAS KISSING HER AGAIN.

-Epilogue-

couple of months later Ichigo and Ryou sat in the testing lab of Shirogane securities. Much had happened since that night.

Once they had come to terms with the fact that they were never going to be separated again, they explained the rest to each other. They had discussed Ichigos career as Feline and agreed that her career would alter slightly. She now combines her B-com degree with her Feline skills. Ryou had made her a partner in the company but Ichigo basically ran the practical side of the business while Shirogane handled design. This didn't stop Ichigo from dabbling in design though. Ichigo also managed her own business empire. The Mommiya and Shirogane Empires had merged. Ichigo was now the chief security test expert. Her skill in security and safe cracking improved as well and she was still acknowledged to be the best, thieves still regarded her as one of their own even though she no longer stole. No she now tested the different security systems. None had been able to defeat her as of yet but the were otherwise unbreakable.

Feline in the legal system had bee put to rest. One morning the police ad had a rather large delivery of all the items that had been stole. When the police had asked Ryou if he knew whom feline was he had replied that in this case he had been beaten. The case had been dropped since all the treasures had been returned and since then Feline hadn't stuck.

Ichigo and Ryou had been married a month before. They had just returned from their honeymoon and now they were returning to working side by side.

Ryou kissed his bride again and then whispered in he rear as he had always done since that night he had proposed, " Don't stray to far kitty, I will find you. " Ichigo laughed as always and equally softly replied, "Not if I didn't want you too.' And then she began to once again defeat a new security system.

-The End-

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay. Well that's the end of this story. I know it was really short, but I don't have time to make it longer. Sorry 0-0. Okay so here I say goodbye and hopefully you will read and review. Okay bye. I would also like to say that if and that's a big IF I have time during the term I will write stories but otherwise you will have to wait until the school holidays. Okay so hopefully you enjoyed this story. Please tell me if you like the ending and any pointers for future stories will be accepted.


End file.
